


Weird Puppy

by LastOneOfMyKind



Series: Smells Like Bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Papyrus (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Child Abandonment, dog mom??, i dont know what this is, i had a sudden urge and I ran out of steam fast, momaressa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOfMyKind/pseuds/LastOneOfMyKind
Summary: ‘please have the mercy to care for my little brother for the time being. money will be sent on the 11th of every month to help support him.’





	Weird Puppy

Dogaressa always admired BunBun.

Ever since they were both only small children she always possessed a heart of gold, never thinking twice when it came to helping others nor complaining when her mother asked to take care of her younger siblings. Which only confused her since she could barely stand Dogamy and his constant flirting. No matter how fussy, loud, messy, and obnoxious the little furballs got, BunBun would only place a kind smile and a firm hand as she quickly rounded them back into line. Even as her focus shifted from clingy siblings to stubborn customers at her family shop, her temperament never dipped for more than a second. That kind of patience didn't come easy to just anyone, but any monster could feel the ends of their rope lengthen the longer they dwelled in her presence. Even Dogaressa found that her tolerance in minor setbacks had shifted over the years.

‘please have the mercy to care for my little brother for the time being. money will be sent on the 11th of every month to help support him.’

This wasn't a minor setback goddamnit.

She read over the vague note for what seemed like the 50th time before bringing it up to her nose and giving it a quick sniff. Non to her surprise, it smelled strongly of cheap colon which made her nose and eyes itch. Clearly, the monster that left the baby on her doorstep didn't want to be tracked down. Which was smart considering that she felt she could lock them in a choke hold if she had them at arm's reach. Doggeressa tore up the note and chucked it into the waste bin in a fit of frustration. At least the fool had left a bag of supplies along with a small piece of paper containing the babies name and age. The bottles, formula, clothes, and a large red scarf were spread out on her kitchen table, some items still had moisture clinging onto them after being left out in the snow for god knows how long. She dragged a tired hand over her face and bit back a whine. She remembered coming home from guard training to hear the soft cries that grew slightly louder as she approached her home. How a strange feeling of panic tightened in her stomach the moment she picked up the tiny bundle and spotted the bag of clothing nearby. The sudden anger that overpowered her fear at the thought of a monster abandoning someone so defenseless like an unwanted object. The rest was a blur motion and noises as her mind went on overdrive trying to figure out how to calm the babybones down before he finally tired himself out.

Doggaressa stepped out of the kitchen and made her way to the sleeping infant on her couch. The skeletons soft face peeked out from the blanket that was wrapped around him, small bits of grime clung to the roundness of his cheekbones. A hot feeling of protectiveness flashed through her chest as she continued to squint down at the baby bones. It was almost as if her subconscious had taken a decision that was out of her reach.

"Hello weird puppy."

She might not know the reason for why someone would consider her for something as life-changing as taking another life under her protection, or whether any thought was placed at all. The only thing she knew was that one monster had already failed Papyrus

and she refused to be the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh...  
> Damn, I gave up surprisingly fast...  
> If anyone in their right mind wants me to give this a second chance let me know and I'll try my hardest to pick this back up.


End file.
